Justo donde pertenecemos
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Luna llena, betas descontrolados, alphas sobreprotectores. Denle una oportunidad. [Scott/Liam]


Scott estaba listo para ir a la fiesta. Esperó a que Stiles pasara a buscarlo y se fueron juntos a la casa de Derek. Si, a la casa de Derek. Sonaba igual de raro cuando ellos lo decían.

 **-Y si en realidad es un plan de Peter para matarnos a todos?**

 **-Mira hacia adelante o nos mataras tú, Stiles. Y no, no lo creo. Peter ya tuvo oportunidad de matarte, recuerdas?**

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así. Además, que voy a hacer ahí sin Malia?**

 **-Podrías tratar de hacer amigos. –** dijo Scott, sonriéndole de forma burlesca.

- **Claro!** –Stiles fingió una risa – **Soy tan bueno en eso.**

Stiles se detuvo. Habían llegado al edificio. Estaciono el jeep cerca y cuando bajaron vieron a Liam sentado en un banco que había cerca de la entrada, a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Stiles y Scott se quedaron viendo con cara de preocupación.

 **-Todo tuyo –** dijo Stiles dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Scott suspiro. En cierto modo era verdad. Si Liam estaba ahí en ese momento era su culpa. Después de todo, era su beta.

 **-Adelántate. Nos vemos luego. –** le dijo a modo de despedida para que entrara a la fiesta. Una vez que Stiles se fue, Scott se encaminó hacia el árbol en el que estaba Liam.

Llevaba una sudadera celeste, lo que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos, y unos jeans bastante gastados. Apenas vio a Scott metió sus manos a los bolsillos. Scott se sentó junto a él sin decir nada, jugueteando con el cierre de su chaqueta. Al cabo de un rato decidió hablar.

 **-No debiste haber venido. No en luna llena. No mientras aun no puedas controlarte. –** trataba de sonar autoritario, pero no podía evitar sentirse responsable por él.

 **-Nunca he lastimado a nadie y lo sabes. Sabes que no merezco el sermón de buen comportamiento.**

Scott tomó su brazo con ímpetu y lo sostuvo a la altura de su vista. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, al apretar los puños tratando de evitar el crecimiento de las garras. Liam bajó la vista apenado.

 **-No lo decía por las demás personas. Si sales solo no puedo protegerte.**

Liam se libró de su agarre y se puso de pie. Scott pudo notar que las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse, dejando ver la luna llena en su máxima expresión.

 **-No soy tu mascota, Scott. Ni tampoco un monstruo. –** Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse amarillos y ya no trataba de ocultar sus garras. **–No necesito tu protección y mucho menos te necesito a ti.**

Scott sintió una presión en el pecho. Le dolía el rechazo de Liam, pero también lo entendía. Más bien lo recordaba. Durante sus primeras lunas llenas él había atacado a Stiles, habia hecho cosas que no recordaba y también había dicho cosas horribles. Muchas veces se había sentido como un monstruo.

 **-No necesitas hacer esto. No a mí. Solo intento protegerte. Siempre ha sido así.**

Scott se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia Liam. Pudo ver que en realidad trataba de luchar contra la transformación. Levanto su mano y la puso en el pecho de Scott, impidiendo que se acercara más. Sus garras estaban presionándole de manera amenazante, levemente clavadas.

 **-No puedo controlarlo. –** Sus ojos, llorosos, pasaban del celeste al amarillo de manera intermitente. Sus colmillos se agrandaban de vez en cuando de manera alarmante. **–Solo aléjate de mí! –** gritaba. Empujando a Scott para que se fuera.

Scott quería ayudarlo, calmarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Durante sus primeras transformaciones requería de la ayuda de un ancla, y esa ancla era Allison. Cuando termino su relación, su madre le dijo que debía ser su propia ancla, y eso es lo que le ayudaba desde entonces. Pero Liam no tenía un ancla. Solo tenía inseguridades. Miedos. Miedo de los ataques repentinos luego de su pelea con el berserker en el hospital. Miedo de no poder controlarse. Miedo del rechazo de sus padres por considerarse un monstruo.

Dio otro paso hacia él, ignorando la presión que sus garras hacían clavándose en su pecho. Liam reacciono empujándolo con ambas manos, lastimándolo.

- **No sé cómo lidiar con esto –** decía en los momentos en que podía controlarse un poco y alejarse.

 **-Yo sí.** –le dijo Scott. – **Déjame ser tu ancla.**

Liam le vio acercarse con ojos llorosos, antes de volver a perder el control, gruñendo y atacándolo con sus garras para que no se acercara.

Scott no se detuvo. Continuó acercándose mientras Liam le rasgaba la remera y le hacía rasguños en el pecho, rasguños cada vez más profundos. Scott lo tomo de las muñecas y se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Liam se quedó de piedra en el lugar, como pensando en que estaba pasando. Trató de soltarse de los brazos de Scott, pero fue escuchando sus latidos, y de a poco se fue calmando, hasta detener la transformación por completo. Una vez tranquilo, solo sintió ganas de llorar. Lloró escondido en el pecho de Scott hasta desahogarse por completo.

Scott se sintió, más que nada, aliviado. Sintió su cuerpo curándose de las heridas y como Liam se calmaba entre sus brazos. Cuando dejó de llorar se separó de Scott, y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos irritados. Su cabello, antes arreglado, ahora estaba totalmente despeinado, y en su cara había unas manchas de sangre por el abrazo de Scott. Aun así, a Scott le pareció que nunca había estado más lindo que en ese momento.

Le dijo a Liam que lo esperara unos segundos para poder entrar a la fiesta y buscar a Stiles, porque pensaba llevarlo a casa y necesitaba las llaves del jeep.

Cuando entró en la fiesta quedó asombrado. Realmente se habían emocionado con las luces y la música, porque el resultado fue increíble. Usando sus habilidades de lobo buscó a Stiles con la mirada. Cuando por fin lo vio, un montón de reacciones cruzaron por su cuerpo. Estaba besándose con Derek. Con Derek! Qué demonios había pasado mientras él estaba afuera?. Al acercarse notó lo ebrio que se encontraba su amigo. Se escabullo entre la gente que bailaba para llegar a ellos y le tocó el hombro. Stiles volteó hacia él y enseguida le sonrió.

 **-Scott! Colega, quiero tu bendición. –** pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Derek. **–Voy a casarme.**

Scott no supo que decir. Miro a Derek en busca de una explicación.

 **-A mí no me veas, aun no le he hecho nada. –** le dedicó una sonrisa que indicaba todo lo contrario.

 **-No diré nada, hagan lo que quieran. Stiles, solo necesito tus llave** s.

Stiles en algún momento decidió que no le interesaba lo que le decía, y no había puesto atención a nada de lo que le había dicho. Derek tomó las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se las dio a Scott.

 **-Gracias. No sé qué haces, pero cuídalo por mí.**

Derek solo le puso cara de extrañado.

 **-Cuando he sido capaz de permitir que le hagan daño? –** fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a buscarlo, porque se le había escapado por las escaleras.

Scott los vio subir y decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar olvidarlo y salió de la fiesta.

Cuando salió del edificio vio a Liam sentado en la parte delantera del jeep. Levantó la cabeza como un cachorrito y levantó las cejas a modo de interrogación. Scott puso en alto las llaves con una sonrisa que Liam le devolvió, y ambos subieron al jeep para irse.

De vez en cuando la luna relucía en el cielo al moverse las nubes, y Liam apretaba los puños. La sangre no tardaba en brotar de sus palmas. En esos momentos Scott le tomaba la mano mientras seguía conduciendo, y Liam volvía a calmarse.

Era extraño estar haciendo eso. Scott sentía algo por Liam. No sabía si era solo porque era su beta, pero sentía ganas de mirarlo, de protegerlo, de hacerlo sonreír y no permitir que nadie le quitara la sonrisa. Pero por sobre todo sentía ganas de estar junto a él, en silencio, tal como lo estaban ahora.

Llegaron a la casa de Liam y caminaron hasta la puerta. Liam le comento que no había nadie en casa, que pasara si quería. Como era de esperarse, Scott pasó con él.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación no hicieron falta las palabras. Se vieron, iluminados por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, y sintieron que estaban justo en el lugar que debían, donde pertenecían. Estaban juntos, y se pertenecía el uno al otro.

 **-Yo... quiero disculparme por lo que dije antes. Porque es una tremenda mentira. Yo si te necesito. Te necesito mucho.**

Scott no dijo nada. Se acercó a él y lo beso. Pero no fue un beso común, más bien fue de esos besos que te dicen que nada más importa, que todo estará bien. Y aunque esa también era una mentira, realmente se sentía bien, así que decidieron creerla. Scott encamino a Liam hasta la cama para que se recostara, y se acomodó junto a él, frente a frente. Lo beso otra vez, lo abrazo y no lo soltó hasta que Liam se quedó profundamente dormido. Scott no se movió de su lado en toda la noche. Sintió que podría quedarse ahí por siempre, en silencio, con Liam dormido entre sus brazos, justo donde pertenecía.

* * *

 _Buenos dias, buenas tardes!~_

 _Bueno... esto salio porque en primer lugar el fandom estaba algo carente de fics de ellos dos, en segundo lugar Argentina y en tercer lugar porque se me hacen muy tiernos juntos uwu (Infielmente, porque antes lo emparejaba con Isaac)_

 _Espero no les de tanto cancer si es que llegaron hasta aqui, recuerden que siempre pueden ir a lanzar piedras a mi casa, total el perro no muerde._

 _Besos!_

* * *

 _ **14/07/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
